


So long, and Goodnight

by Impalasandhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: Sam realizes how he feels about Gabriel.





	1. Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Title from MCRs song "Helena" The fic has no relation to the song, it's just a fitting title.

Deep down, Sam knew that Gabe was dead. "C'mon Sammy, we gotta get out of here" Dean said. Sam turned to look at Gabe one last time.  
Dead. It seemed so final. Sam cursed Lucifer's existence. It's kinda funny how you can realize that you loved someone, only when they're gone. "Yeah... you go, I'm comin'." Sam said.  
Strangely, Dean didn't object, but headed out for the Impala. Sam kneeled by Gabriel's side. "I never realised this until now... but I... Always loved you. Stupid of me to realize that now, right?" Sam said, looked at Gabe and got up. "Goodbye Gabe... I wish you were just playing a trick on me." Sam whispered,turned around, wiped away a few stupid tears and left. "Sammy?'' Dean asked. Sam sat in silence, staring out the car window.  
Dean seemed to get it, because for once he didn't ask, or even turned the radio on. Sam sat back, closed his eyes and let the world disappear, leaving death, grief, Gabriel and the other angels far behind.


	2. I miss him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not been a word. Sam's "dealing"
> 
> References to drinking.

3:24 AM  
Sam couldn't sleep. He had tried everything, even tried a little whiskey, but no, didn't help. He kept hoping that this was just another one of Gabriel's tricks. He doubted it was, because if it was, Gabriel would have showed up by now. It had been a week. It had been dead silence, not a word. He'd hoped that it'd come. 

But no, nothing. Days came, and went, turned to weeks, to months. Still nothing.  
"Sam." Dean said, sitting on Sam's bed. "What?" Sam asked, holding a half full whiskey bottle. "It's a little early for that. I get why, Sammy. It's about Gabriel, right?" Dean said, reaching for the whiskey.  
"I... it..." Sam couldn't find the words to say. Dean seemed to get it, took the bottle away, then sat by Sam.  
"I hoped it was just another trick... but I don't think it is." Sam mumbled.  
"He's gone Sammy." Dean whispered.  
"I know..." Sam muttered, he didn't want to believe it.


	3. Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam prays, and hopes it won't fall onto deaf ears.

Sam still couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he still failed.  _I never thought I'd miss him this much._ He thought, and sighed.  _Here goes..._ He sat up on the motel room bed and closed his eyes. 

"Gabriel, I don't know if you're even out there, but if you are, give me a sign. Please." Sam's voice was but a whisper, barely audible, not wanting to wake Dean up. Sam opened his eyes. Nothing. Or so he thought. When he laid back down,something was on his pillow. Sam picked the thing up, studied it in the dim morning light coming in through the window. A lollipop. He was 100% sure that wasn't there before. That could only be from one person. Or one particular archangel, with a sweet tooth unlike any other person Sam had ever met.  _Gabriel._ Sam thought, smiled at the lollipop, and put it away in his bag. 

 _It could be someone messing with you._ The thought crossed Sam's mind, but he  _knew_ that was not the case. It had to be Gabriel. It just had to.

**A few hours later**

"Good morning, sleepy head" Sam said,looked over at Dean, who didn't answer, but rolled over with a groan that sounded a lot like "Coffee." 

"Here." Sam said, placed the cup on the nightstand, where it didn't stay long. Dean chugged it like it was the best possible thing there was. 

Sam smiled at him, knowing fully well that Dean wasn't a morning person, at all. 

The motel was quiet at this early hour,the clock reading 5:39 AM. Still, Sam could have sworn he heard wings.  _Wings._ He would have thought it just being his mind, or just a bird. Only, that, it sounded bigger. Just... maybe. Maybe it could be... 

"Hiya Sam" Said a familiar voice which wasn't Dean's. Sam knew. Perhaps he had known all along... 

 


End file.
